Histoire de Vampires
by Dark Kagome
Summary: Je suis assez nuls niveau résumé ' donc venez lire pour connaître l'histoire et dites moi ce que vous en pensez
1. Chapter 1

**Histoire de Vampires**

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre**

C'était un jour comme les autres. Amu Hinamori une jeune fille de 16 ans qui avait les cheveux noirs lui arrivant aux épaules et les yeux bleus. Elle était grande, mince et c'était la fille la plus populaire de son lycée car quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas elle ne se gênait pas pour le faire comprendre à tels point que presque tous les profs la craignait. Elle sortait de son lycée comme à son habitude et pris la route de sa maison. Il faut savoir qu'Amu vivait seul car ses parents étaient partit vivre en France avec sa petit sœur et l'avais laissée seul car elle n'avait pas voulais les suivre. Tous les jours elle y pensait sur la route quand soudain comme chaque jour son amie Takami Kirisawa la sortait de ses pensés en lui tapotant l'épaule. Takami avait les cheveux bruns lui arrivant aux cuisses, les yeux bleus et comme Amu est était grande et mince.

-Tu y pense encore ? Demanda la brune qui savait à quoi elle pensait.

-Oui, Tu pense que j'ai bien fait de ne pas les suivre ? Répondit la jeune fille.

-Oui je pense, c'est mieux pour prendre tes responsabilité. Continua Takami.

Elle continuèrent à en parler le longs du chemins jusqu'à que deux autres personnes les rejoignes.

-Ça vous déranges pas que l'on continuent avec vous ? Demanda alors la jeune fille qui venais de les rejoindre.

-Non, pas du tout. Répondit Amu qui avais retrouvais le sourire.

Elles continuèrent ensemble jusqu'à se que Amu percute quelque chose.

-Amu, ça va ? Demanda Takami en se baissant a sa hauteur.

-Oui, ça va. Répondit la jeune fille en se frottant la tête.

Elle leva les yeux pour savoir a quoi elle c'était percuté et en voyant un homme elle se releva d'un bond.

-Non, mais tu pourrais faire attention ou tu marche espèce d'imbécile. Dit Amu en colère.

L'homme la regarda et lui dit :

-Est-tu Amu Hinamori ?

-Qu'est ce que cela peut te faire ? Répondit la jeune fille.

-Je prend cela pour un oui. Continua-t-il en ignorant la question de la jeune qui eu pour effet de la mettre en furie.

L'homme avais deux têtes de plus que les jeunes filles, on lui donnait dans les 35 ans, Il avait les cheveux châtains en queue de cheval et les yeux bleus avec des lunettes. Il était assez musclé.

-Que lui veut-tu ? Demanda Takami qui c'était relever en voyant Amu furieuse pour la retenir de le taper.

-Cela ne te consèrne pas. Répondit l'homme en lui lançant un regard noir ce qui la fit reculée.

Amu en voyant son amie reculée lança un coup de poing à l'homme qui ne le remarqua même pas.

-Je t'interdit de lui parler comme ça. Dit Amu en se calmant et en se retournant vers Takami qui lui sourit.

-Merci. Fit la jeune fille a Amu

-C'est normal t'es mon amies. Répondit Amu


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : La Découverte**

L'homme se releva et s'approcha d'Amu qui ne le remarqua pas. Il sortit ses dents de Vampires, et en voyant cela Takami et les deux autres personnes reculèrent. Amu en les voyant reculée demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui vous arrivent ? Interrogea la jeune fille aux cheveux ébènes

-Il .....Il y ....Il y a …...un ......un .......un .......vam .........vam .......vampire .......der .........derrière …....toi. Répondit Takami terrorisée devant l'homme.

Amu n'eut pas le temps de bouger que le fameux vampire la mordit et buva son sang. Quand il la relâcha elle se retournât vers lui.

-Qui.....qui.....est......tu ? Fit elle terrorisée.

-Je m'appel Easter, et je suis un Vampire. Répondit le châtain.

Amu porta sa main droite a son cou et en la retirant elle vit du sang et releva son regard vers le vampire et lui dit :

-Pourquoi ma tu mordu ? Demanda la jeune fille en ayant replacer sa main sur son cou.

Takami avançait vers Amu quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

-Je te conseille de restée là ou tu es !! Fit l'homme qui été derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vers lui. Il était de la même hauteur qu'Easter. Il avait les cheveux courts de la couleur bleu nuit et les yeux de la même couleur et été aussi musclé même peut-être plus qu'Easter. Il devait avoir dans les 22 ans en apparence. Il était vêtu d'une chemise noire et d'un jean noir avec un long manteau noir lui arrivant aux chevilles.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Elle ne contrôle pas encore sa soif de sang et pourrait te mordre pour devenir a ton tour un vampire. Répondit Easter.

La jeune fille en entendant cela se rapprocha alors d'Amu.

-Non, recule je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Dit Amu en essayant de la convaincre de s'éloigner.

-Non, je ne te laisserai pas. Fit Takami en continuant d'avancer.

-Pourquoi fait tu cela ? Demanda le jeune homme qui était arrivé peu de temps avant.

-Depuis notre plus jeune age ont n'était déjà ensemble, on ne se quitter jamais donc si elle doit souffrir je souffrirai avec elle et quitte a me faire mordre par un vampire je préfère que se soit par elle. Répondit la brune en se retournant vers lui.

Elle se retourna de nouveau vers Amu.

-Amu, mord moi s'il te plais. Supplia la jeune fille à son amies.

La jeune fille acquiesça pour lui dire d'accord. Amu avait les larmes aux yeux de devoir mordre sa meilleure amie. Takami repoussa ses cheveux sur le côté de manière a ne pas gênait Amu. Easter et le jeune homme regardèrent la scène en ce disant que sa ne devait pas être facile de mordre sa meilleure amie. Amu avait plantés ses crocs doucement dans le cou de son amie de manière a ne pas lui faire mal et après l'avoir relâcher une lumière rose l'entoura.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : La Transformation**

La lumière qui entourait Amu la souleva du sol. Easter qui se doutait des soupcons du jeune homme se rapprocha de lui et dit :

-Ikuto a tu sentit l'aura qui émanait d'elle ? Dit Ester.

-Oui et je sais aussi que se n'ai pas sa véritable apparence. Répondit- il.

En entendant cela Takami c'était rapprocher des deux hommes. Amu elle commençais a criée de douleur car son corps se métamorphosé. En l'entendant criée de douleur, Ikuto sursauta et leva tristement la tête n'imaginant même pas la douleur qu'elle devait enduré. Au bout de 5 minutes Amu ne criée plus, elle c'était métamorphosé en une femme de 20 ans, ses cheveux c'était allongé jusqu'aux genoux et était devenu rose, ses yeux étaient devenu violets, des dents de vampire étaient un peu plus longues. Elle était vêtu d'une robe lui arrivant aux cuisses, elle avait des croix aux manches, au col avec un colliers lui aussi avec une croix, Amu avait aussi de longues chaussettes fine blanche qui lui arrivait aux hanches et des chaussures Noir. Amu complètement fatiguer tomba dans les vapes, Ikuto qui avait de très bon réflexe la rattrapa de justesse.

-Ouf, c'était juste. Fit-il.

-Tu as toujours t'es réflexe à se que je vois. Dit Easter au vampire qui venait de rattrapé la jeune fille. Ah, que suis-je bête, j'ai oublié de te présenté. Voici Ikuto Tsukiyomi, le meilleur vampire et le plus beau aussi.

-Enchanté. Fit la jeune fille. Moi c'est Takami Kirisawa.

-Moi de même. Répondit le jeune homme. Au fait Easter, qui est cette jolie fille dans mes bras ? Demanda-t-il en regardant la jeune femme évanouie.

-Elle s'appelle Amu Hinamori. Répondit L'homme à la trentaine.

-Pourquoi la tu mordu ? Continua Ikuto.

-Parce que beaucoup de vampires avait sentit une drôle d'aura émanant d'elle. Répondit Easter

-Je comprend mieux. Fit le jeune homme qui ne l'avais pas lâcher des yeux.

-Dit moi Ikuto, T'aurai pas eu le coup de foudre pour elle par hasard ? Demanda Easter avec un sourire malicieux.

-Je crois bien que si. Répondit Ikuto les joues un peu rouges. Bon et si on rentrer. Lança-t-il pour changer de conversation.

Ikuto garder Amu dans ses bras pendant qu'Easter pris Takami par la taille et l'emmena. Sur la route Ikuto ne lâcher pas Amu des yeux. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à leurs repaires pleins d'autre vampire était présent. Amu se réveilla et vis qu'elle était dans les bras d'un homme inconnu encore pour elle et descendit de ses bras.

-Qui t'es toi ? Lança t-elle.

-Il s'appel Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Répondit son amie. C'est le meilleur vampire et le plus beau.

-Je doit avoué qu'il est pas mal, Je dirai même plutôt canon.

Ikuto rougi à la remarque d'Amu. Ce qui n'échappa à personne.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Les Présentations**

-Amu, Je te présente Utau Tsukiyomi, la sœur d'Ikuto. Fit Easter pour sauver Ikuto.

Utau était assez grande et mince. Elle avait les cheveux blond longs en couette et les yeux violets. Elle devait avoir dans les 20 ans elle aussi. Elle était vêtu d'un débardeur sans bretelles noir et d'une jupe noire avec une veste rouge et des bottines noir.

-Tadase Hotori. Fit-il en le désignant.

Tadase était assez grand. Il était blond et avait les yeux rose. Il devait avoir dans les 22 ans enfin en apparence. Il était vêtu d'un tee-shirt rouge et un pantalon en cuir noir.

-Ensuite Nadeshiko Fujisaki. Lança-t-il.

Nadeshiko était assez grande et avait les cheveux longs violets en queue de cheval et les yeux jaunes. Elle devait avoir dans les 20 ans en apparence. Elle était vêtu d'une robe courte noire lui arrivant aux milieu des hanches avec des bottes rouge lui arrivant aux genoux.

-Nagihiko Fujisaki, il est le frère de Nadeshiko. Continua-t-il.

Nagihiko était comme sa sœur physiquement à par que ses cheveux était libre. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un tee-shirt noir avec une veste rouge.

-Kuukai Souma. Dit-il.

Kuukai était grand. Il avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts. D'apparence il devait avoir dans les 22 ans. Il était vêtu lui aussi d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise rouge sang avec une veste noire.

-Enfin voici Yaya Yuiki. Finit-il.

Yaya n'était pas très grande. Elle devait avoir 19 ans d'apparence. Elle avait les cheveux châtains claire et les yeux marrons. Elle était vêtu d'un short noir et d'un débardeur rouge avec des bottes noires lui arrivant aux genoux.

-Enchanté de te rencontrée. Disent-ils ensembles.

-Voici Amu Hinamori. Fit Easter en la désignant.

-Moi aussi. Dit Amu en s'inclinant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : La révélation**

Easter se douter pourquoi Amu c'était incliné mais ne voulant pas qu'on lui pose des question il préféra changer de sujet.

-Amu je vais te confié une mission suis-moi. Dit Easter.

-Hai. Dit-elle joyeusement en le suivant.

-Ikuto, viens aussi. Continua-t-il.

-Hai. Lança-t-il un peu moins réjouit que la jeune femme devant lui.

Les autres vampires restèrent perplexe devant la jeune femme qui s'était incliné et était toute joyeuse à l'idée d'avoir une mission, ce qui était très très rare chez les vampires. Arrivé dans le bureau, Ikuto ne se gêna pas pour l'interroger.

-Que cache-tu ? Easter. Lança Ikuto d'un ton glacial.

-A propos de quoi ? Répondit Easter faisant mine de ne pas savoir où le jeune homme voulait en venir.

-Fait pas l'ignorant, tu sais très bien où je veut en venir. Continua Ikuto avec son ton glacial.

-Tu veux parler d'Amu ? Fit Easter.

A l'entente de son nom Amu regarda les deux hommes.

-Qui y-a-t-il a mon sujet ? Lança-t-elle en regardant Easter.

-Je vais te le dire. Dit-il en regardant la femme a côté d'Ikuto. Il se trouve que tu est la Princesse des vampires. Continua-t-il.

Après avoir entendu ça Amu sortit en courant du bureau puis du bâtiment sans s'arrêter. Takami qui remarqua son amie partir en courant partit elle aussi. Ikuto venait de sortir du bureau cherchant la princesse des yeux. Ne la voyant pas il demanda a sa sœur.

-Utau t'aurai pas vu la princ ....je veut dire Amu ? Dit-t-il en essayant de rattraper sa bêtise.

-Si, elle vient de sortir et son amie la suit. Fit Utau.

-Ok, merci petite sœur. Dit-il reprenant son air sérieux.

Utau qui se douter que quelque chose n'allais pas dit à son frère.

-Je t'accompagne. Dit-elle en partant avec lui.

Ikuto et Utau se lancèrent à la poursuite d'Amu et Takami. Au bout de 2 minutes Takami avait rattrapé son amie et l'avait calmé.

-Que se passe t-il Amu ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Je viens d'apprendre qu'il se pourrait que je soit la princesse des vampires. Répondit Amu.

En entendant cela Takami prit Amu dans ses bras pour la calmer. Amu se calmais quand elle vit 3 hommes se diriger vers elle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : **

-Que vois-je ? Fit le premier homme.

-2 jolies filles seules. Répondit le 2° homme.

-Quelle belle trouvaille ! S'exclama le 3°.

-Envi de jouer ? Demanda le 1°.

Les 3 hommes se rapprocher dangereusement d'Amu et Takami . Amu vit que Takami était effrayer et décida de faire quelque chose. Elle se leva.

-Hors de ma vu ! S'exclama la rosette.

-Voyer vous comment elle nous parlent . Fit le 1° homme.

Le premier homme sembler être le leader des trois.

-Takami, sauve-toi. Lança Amu a son amie.

-Mais, et toi ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-T'inquiète pas et pars ! Répondit la jeune femme.

Le troisième homme voulais l'en empêcher mais Amu se mis devant et le bloqua. Takami parti quand elle percuta quelque chose.

-Takami, tu t'es pas fait mal ? Demanda un homme qui ce trouver devant elle.

-Non, ça va. Répondit la jeune fille. Et mais, comment connaissait vous mon nom ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle releva la tête et vis que ce n'était autre que Ikuto et Utau. Elle se jeta dans les bras Ikuto qui resta perplexe.

-Que c'est-il passer ? Demanda Utau qui voyer bien que la jeune fille n'allais pas bien.

-Trois hommes sont venus et Amu est rester sur place pour me permettre de partir. Répondit-elle.

-J'y vais, rester là ! Lança Ikuto.

Arrivé il vit Amu sortir ses dents et intervint.

-Amu, calme toi ! Cria Ikuto.

-Non, il ont voulu s'en prendre à Takami. Fit-elle en avançant dangereusement vers les hommes qui commencer a reculer.

-C'est facile de s'en prendre aux jeunes filles ? Demanda Amu en colère.

-On …...on est .......désolé, .......on …...on ne …... recommencera plus. Arriva-t-il à articuler.

Amu c'était retourner est les avait laisser en plan.

-Je n'aurai pas d'honneur à vous mordre mais j'en prends un avec moi. Dit-elle en prenant le leader. Je vais t'offrir comme repas à mon amie pour faire pardonner tes amis. Finit-elle.

Arrivé auprès de son amie elle lâcha l'homme.

-Bois son sang ! Dit-elle en allant s'assoir sous un arbre à l'ombre pour se calmer.

Ikuto se dirigea vers Amu pour lui parler.

-Je peux m'assoir ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, vas y. Répondit la jeune femme.

-C'est le fait d'apprendre que tu est la princesse qui t'a mis dans cet état ? Interrogea Ikuto.

-Oui. Répondit-elle.

-Qu'est ce qui t'effraie ? Continua le jeune homme.

-Ce qui m'effraie, c'est de ne pas être à la hauteur de met fonction. Répondit-elle.

-Tu ne devrait pas t'inquiéter, nous sommes là pour t'aider. Fit Utau qui avait entendu.

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Lança-t-elle.

Après que Takami est bu le sang de l'homme. Ils rentrèrent tous les 4 à leur repaire. Amu et Utau partirent en courant dans le bureau d'Easter en entrainant celui-ci.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : La colère prend le dessus**

-Qui y a-t-il ? Demanda Easter.

-Il y a une aura de chasseuse de vampire. Fit Utau.

-Et elle est …..... A L'INTERIEUR !!! Cria Amu en sortant du bureau.

Easter et Utau sortirent du bureau à leur tour et furent choqués de voir la scène sous leurs yeux. Ikuto et Takami étaient couchés au sol. Et le voyant, ils tournèrent instinctivement la tête vers Amu constatant que la même aura rose de la première fois l'entourait de nouveau. Amu se souleva une nouvelle fois du sol, ses cheveux c'était mis en queue de cheval haute et elle était habiller d'une robe rouge lui arrivant aux cuisse, Ses chaussures c'était changer en bottes lui arrivant aux genoux, elle portais de long gants tenu par le doigt d'honneur finissant au dessus des coudes, son collier était devenu rouge et c'est ce qui maintenait la robe. Des ailes de chauve-souris lui était apparu et ses yeux était devenu rouge sang. La chasseuse ayant était éblouit par la lumière que produisait l'aura leva la tête et fit un mouvement de recule.

-A ...Amu .....Calme-toi !! Lança difficilement Ikuto qui la regardait.

-Comment a-tu osé lever la main sur ma famille ? Fit Amu qui ignorait complètement ce qu'avait dit Ikuto.

Easter avait entendu Ikuto, et pour l'aider à la calmer il l'a pris dans ses bras mais ce fit éjecter dans son bureau.

-Reste dans ton bureau, au-lieu de jouer au joli cœur. Lança Amu sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil.

-C'est pas ce que tu croit, je voulais simplement te calmer. Répondit Easter qui était revenu à lui.

Amu ne l'avait pas écouté. Il le remarqua, ainsi que les autres.

-Princesse, calmez-vous !!! Cria Easter.

Tous les vampires encore conscient furent choqué d'apprendre la nouvelle.

-Alors, depuis le début c'était elle la princesse. S'exclama Tadase.

-Nous devons la protéger, même si cela nous coute la vie. Fit Kuukai qui c'était relever.

-Oui, si nous voulons un avenir. Continua Nadeshiko. Et aussi parce que c'est notre amie. Termina-t-elle.

Nadeshiko, ainsi que son frère, Tadase, Kuukai,Yaya et Utau c'était relevés pour protéger leur princesse qui ne les écoutaient pas. Il allait se mettre devant elle mais ils restèrent bouches-bées devant leur princesse, car elle avait mis un coup de poing à la chasseuse qui avait traversée le mur derrière elle . Avant de sortir, Amu se retourna vers eux.

-Soignaient ceux qui peuvent être sauvés, et n'interféraient pas dans mon combat et dite le aux autres. Fit-elle.

Puis elle sortit. Utau alla près de son frère évanoui, et le soigna. Une fois, soigné Ikuto se réveilla et se leva. Il tourna la tête à droite, à gauche sans trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Nagihiko qui avait remarqué se dirigea vers lui.

-Tu la cherche ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Qui ? Demanda Ikuto confus.

-La princesse. Répondit Nagihiko.

-Oui. Répondit Ikuto. Et mais comment es-tu au courant ? Demanda-t-il encore plus confus.

-Easter la crié tout à l'heure. Fit Nagihiko en riant.

-Mais, au fait elle est où ? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux bleu nuit.

-Partit, mettre la raclée à la chasseuse. Répondit-il toujours avec le sourire.

Ikuto était un peu inquiet à son sujet et cela n'échappa à personne.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va réussir. Dit sa sœur en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Oui, tu as raison. Lui répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Mais je ne manquerait pas son combat. Finit-il.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Identité révélé**

Ikuto c'était assis sur les marches extérieurs de l'immeuble désinfecter qui leur servait de repaire. Il regardait le combat quand quelque chose lui sembla bizarre. Il rentra à l'intérieur et demanda à Kuukai qui avait le pouvoir d'écouter des conversation à des kilomètres de venir avec lui dehors.

-Répète-moi ce qu'elle se disent, s'il te plais. Demanda Ikuto en se ré-asseyant sur les marches suivit de Kuukai.

Conversation chasseuse/amu

Chasseuse – Pardonne-moi, Amu.

Amu – Non.

Chasseuse – Pourquoi ?

Amu – Tu as touché à ma famille.

Chasseuse – Qu'est que tu raconte ? c'est nous ta famille !

Amu – Non, tu ne l'ai pas et tu le saura jamais !

Ikuto qui écouté ce que disaient la chasseuse de vampire à Amu.

-D'où elle se connaissent ? Demanda Utau qui avait tout écouté.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondu Ikuto.

Kuukai avais reprit.

Chasseuse – Tu ne peux pas m'avoir oubliée ?

Amu – Si, la preuve c'est que ne me rappelle plus de ton nom, ni d'où tu me connais.

En entendant cela, la chasseuse se mit à pleurer.

Amu – Arrête de chialé, et terminons notre combat.

Chasseuse – Amu, souvient-toi.

Amu – Me souvenir de quoi ?

Chasseuse – On est sœurs, comment à tu pu m'oublier.

Ikuto est les autres restèrent choqués devant ce qu'ils venait d'entendre.

Amu – Tu ment, Ma vrai sœur est avec mes parents, et il sont en France.

Chasseuse – Alors, ils ne t'ont pas parlé de moi ?

Amu – Même si j'étais ta sœur, Comment m'a tu retrouvé.

Chasseuse – Je t'es souvent regardé sortir de ton collège, et ses derniers temps je ne te voyer plus donc j'ai était demander à tes amies et elle m'ont dit que tu avait était mordu par un vampire, et donc j'ai décidée de tous les tués pour venir te chercher.

Amu – Désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne rentrerais pas.

Chasseuse – Pourquoi ?

Amu – Parce-que je suis la princesse vampire, et que pour leur bien je dois te tuer.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, elle fit apparaître un sabre qu'elle planta dans le cœur de sa soit disant sœur. Elle se retransforma alors en vampire de base et s'écroula. Les vampires coururent vers elle pour savoir si elle allait bien.

-Elle va bien, elle est juste un peu épuisée. Affirma Utau.

Ikuto la prit dans ses bras et il la ramena à l'intérieur du bâtiment désinfecter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Premiers baisers**

Une fois à l'intérieur, il la déposa dans son lit et resta près d'elle. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il s'endormit à côté d'elle. 3Heures plus tard, Amu se réveilla, et en voulant se lever, elle sentit quelque chose de poser sur son ventre, elle baissa la tête pour voir qu'est ce qui la gênait et elle vit que ce n'était personne d'autre que Ikuto qui dormait. Délicatement, elle souleva sa tête et la posa sur le lit et sortit du lit, puis de la chambre. Une fois hors de la chambre, elle descendit les escaliers pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Arrivé, elle vu Utau qui était en train de cuisiner.

-Bonjour, Utau. Fit la jeune fille

-Bonjour, j'allais vous apportés le petit déjeuné. Répondit Utau.

-Merci. Dit Amu en souriant. Dit depuis combien de temps Ikuto était avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Depuis que je t'ai portée à ta chambre. Fit une voix qui provenais de derrière elle

C'était une voix masculine, elle se retourna pour voir qui est-ce, et vis que ce n'était autre que Ikuto qui se tenait derrière.

-On ne dit pas bonjour. Fit-il.

-Pas au pervers, comme toi. Dit Amu qui éclata de rire suivi par Utau.

Elles riais de bon cœur, Au contraire d'Ikuto qui faisait sa mine boudeuse. Amu se rapprocha de lui et lui fit un shampooing. Ce qui les fit deux fois plus rigolais. Nadeshiko et son frère était arrivés ensemble en entendant le rirent des deux jeunes femmes.

-Que ce passe-t-il ici ? Demanda-t-il.

Amu pointa Ikuto du doigt. Les deux nouveau arrivant regardèrent ce que montrais Amu du doigt et éclatèrent de rire à leur tour au plus grand malheur d'Ikuto, qui se rapprochais dangereusement d'Amu.

-Il va surement ce venger. Pensa-t-elle.

En effet Ikuto avait prévu de se venger mais comme tous le monde le pensait. Arrivé à la hauteur de la jeune femme, il se pencha et avant même qu'elle ne puisse le repousser. Il l'embrassa. Takami venait d'arrivé et resta choquée ainsi que les autres devant la scène. Quand Amu comprit elle le repoussa ce qui déplut à Ikuto et tous ce qui était dans la cuisine s'en rendirent compte.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Demanda Amu d'un ton confus.

-Voilà ma vengeance. Répondit-il.

-Quand je dis que c'est un pervers en voilà la preuve.

Elle avait dit ça pour voir sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre, car il l'avait ré-embrassé. Easter venait d'arriver et il dit.

-Quand tu aura fini Amu, vient dans mon bureau. Dit Easter d'un ton Jaloux qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

Amu se sépara temps bien que mal d'Ikuto qui ne voulait pas la lâcher.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Sentiments avoués**

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau d'Easter.

-Vous vouliez me voir ? Demanda Amu.

-Oui, j'ai une mission pour toi et, arrète de te cacher. Fit-il en regardant la porte qui s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Ikuto.

-En quoi consiste cette mission ? Fit Amu pour ne pas étrangler Ikuto.

-Il s'agit de tuer 2, 3 monstres dans la forêt d'à côté. Répondit-il.

-Ok. Fit la jeune femme qui allait sortir.

-Attend, Ikuto t'accompagne. Ajouta-t-il.

Amu se tut et sortit en attrapant la manche du jeune homme et le tirant derrière elle. Easter rigoler de voir son meilleur vampire se faire trainais comme ça, et il constata qu'il ne ronchonnait pas d'être trainait comme ça. Ils marchèrent comme ça tout le long du chemin sans faire attention aux gens qui les regardais. Une fois dans la forêt elle le lâcha et se tourna vers lui.

-Pourquoi tu m'a embrassé ? Demanda-t-elle se doutant qu'il lui cachait quelque chose

-Pour me venger. Répondit-il

-C'est normal que j'en crois pas un mot ? Interrogea-t-elle. Insistant pour qu'il lui dise la vérité

-T'as gagner, je vais te le dire pourquoi mais, à deux conditions. Fit Ikuto un sourire qui ne présager rien de bon sur ses lèvres.

-Je le s'en mal se coup là. Pensa-t-elle. Les quels ? Demanda-t-elle s'attendant au pire.

-Que tu m'embrasse. Fit-il

-Et l'autre ? Demanda-t-elle

-Que tu dorme dans mes bras se soir. Continua-t-il

-D'accord. Fit-elle en se rapprochant de lui

Elle c'était collé à lui et c'était mis sur la pointe des pieds, puis elle l'embrassa en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Ce qui ne déplut pas à Ikuto qui passa ses bras musclés autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Il se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles. Ikuto était au ange, car la fille qui l'aimait l'avais embrassé passionnément.

-Alors tu me le dit ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Que si tu me promet que tu vas dormir dans mes bras ce soir. Dit-il.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de mentir, donc fais-moi confiance. Affirma-t-elle.

-Je t'ai embrassé car. Fit le jeune homme.

-Car ? Dit-elle, l'incitant à continuer.

-Tu ne t'enfuis pas non plus. Demanda-il.

-Non t'inquiète pas. Répondit la jeune femme.

-Car jetaime. Fit-il.

-Répète le doucement ? Fit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

-Car je t'aime. Fit-il.

Amu resta bouche-bée devant la déclaration du vampire qui ce-dernier craignais sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre, car elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa.

-Je prend sa pour un « moi aussi ». Dit le vampire encore sous le choque de la réaction de la princesse vampire.

-Oui. Répondit-elle en le ré-embrassant.

Ikuto était heureux car la femme qu'il aimait, l'aimait elle aussi. Après 5 Minutes de bisous et câlins Amu se sépara de lui à contre cœur.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? Demanda Ikuto.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les bisous et compagnie, bien au contraire. Mais, nous avons une mission, mon cher. Dit la vampire en se relevant car Ikuto l'avait allongée.

Ikuto se releva lui aussi, Et ils reprirent la route pour aller tuer les monstres. Au bout de 3 heures de marche Amu s'essaya et Ikuto fit de même. Une fois assis, il lui fit pleins de bisous dans le cou se qui ne déplut pas à Amu qui se laissa aller dans les bras d'Ikuto tout content. Après 5 minutes de bisous échangés Ikuto constata que sa bien-aimée c'était endormi.

-On dirai un ange descendu du ciel. Pensa Ikuto.

Et sur cette pensée Ikuto s'endormit à son tour.


End file.
